Ce sentiment de vivre sereinement
by CamiCaz
Summary: Série d'OS dans l'univers de Harry Potter, avec différents personnages. Nouvel OS : Harry, quelques jours après la mort de Sirius, "tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était surmonter les épreuves et guérir nos blessures".
1. Hermione Granger

**« Et rien ne vaut le sentiment de vivre sereinement »**

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Hermione jeta un regard circulaire à la Grande Salle au-dessus de laquelle les bougies ne brillaient plus avec autant de force. La salle était totalement encombrée, des civières sur lesquelles se trouvaient des gens étaient disposées un peu partout, du matériel de soin au pied de chacun tandis qu'une équipe d'infirmiers improvisés prenaient soin des blessés, magiquement ou non.

Tellement de corps allongés, de personnes qui paniquaient, d'élèves qui pleuraient, d'amis qui souffraient. Et Hermione était au milieu de tout ça, la baguette abaissée mais qu'elle ne s'était pas résolue à ranger, le regard perdu et vide dans cette salle qu'elle n'avait connue que rayonnante et chaleureuse. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

\- Ne reste pas seule, Hermy.

Hermione releva la tête vers Ron qui s'était doucement approché d'elle. Les yeux de son ami ne reflétaient rien, mis à part de la peine, et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Que faisait-il à ses côtés, Hermione avait envie de lui dire de retourner auprès de sa famille, ils avaient besoin de lui. Mais elle n'allait pas se mentir, elle avait également besoin de lui alors Hermione ne dit rien et prit place à côté de Ron quand il s'assit sur un banc et tapota la place à côté de lui.

\- Comment tu vas, Hermy ? demanda Ron d'un ton doux.

\- C'est à moi de te poser cette question.

Ron eut un sourire, mais Hermione sentait qu'il n'était pas pour elle. Appuyé sur ses mains, le regard perdu sur le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle, Ron se perdit dans ses pensées. S'il prenait le courage de le faire, Ron serrerait Hermione dans ses bras. Simplement pour que le doute quitte le visage de son amie.

\- Ca finira par aller, répondit Ron.

\- Ce qui se passe est horrible.

\- En effet, dit Ron en frottant ses mains pour essayer de retirer le sang qui se trouvait sur ses doigts, mais il faut passer par là pour mettre fin à tout ça.

\- On voulait faire ça sans massacre, répondit Hermione, toujours peu convaincue.

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, Hermy, et tu as le droit de le reconnaître. Mais tu ne dois pas douter, ce n'est pas le moment.

Et ça, Hermione le savait. Et dans le fond, Hermione ne doutait pas que Harry gagnerait, elle ne doutait pas que le bien l'emporterait sur le mal, que leurs efforts aboutiraient. Ce dont elle doutait, c'était qu'ils réussissent à arrêter les dommages collatéraux. Tous ces blessés, ça brisait le cœur de Hermione.

Sur une envie de voir son visage, Hermione se tourna vers Ron. Le regard triste, la mine poussiéreuse et les vêtements déchirés, Ron n'avait pas quitté ses côtés depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard. Il était venu s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, au lieu de rester auprès de sa famille. Et Hermione se sentit de lui devoir la vérité.

\- J'ai peur, Ron.

\- Et c'est normal, mais il ne faut pas laisser la peur nous arrêter.

\- Voldemort aura fini par attaquer Poudlard, il a attaqué notre maison et a réussi à en abattre les défenses.

Hermione ne regardait plus Ron. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Qu'il y avait-il à répondre ? La peur était justifiée, Hermione ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Ils avaient tous toujours pensé que Poudlard était immunisé contre les mauvais sorciers, qu'aucune attaque ne pourrait passer les murs de l'école. Et voilà que des mangemorts armés jusqu'aux dents réussissaient à pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école et tuaient tout ce qui bougeait. Comment réagissait-on quand l'endroit où l'on a grandi, où l'on n'aurait jamais pensé que la violence pouvait se trouver, devenait un champ de bataille, où des corps tombaient ? Et bien, on arrêtait de se sentir chez soi.

\- Rejoins ta mère et tes frères, Ron, dit finalement Hermione. Reste avec ta famille.

\- Je suis avec ma famille.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers Ron, qui la regardait d'un air affectueux. Il n'avait peut-être pas les mots pour la réconforter, mais il avait toujours eu la présence et le regard qui fallait. Hermione aurait aimé le remercier, mais elle non plus n'avait pas les mots. Alors elle se contenta d'un câlin que Ron ne refusa pas. Ils restaient unis.

\- Ils ont besoin de toi, Ron.

\- J'y retourne. Je voulais juste te dire que…

Il semblait hésiter. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais semblait hésiter. Il se tourna un instant vers sa famille, qu'il voyait un peu plus loin, qui n'avait pas quitté les côtés du corps inanimé recouvert d'un drap blanc. Ron soupira, mais tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était pleurer.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, dit finalement Ron en se tournant vers Hermione. Tu n'es pas arrivée dans cette histoire seule, et tu n'en ressortiras pas seule.

\- Toi non plus, Ron, répondit Hermione alors qu'elle attrapait la main de Ron. On est arrivé ensemble, et on repartira ensemble.

Ron laissa son regard reposer quelques secondes sur leurs deux mains entrelacées, et Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle était gênée, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu retirer sa main. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était montrer son soutien à son meilleur ami, à celui qui avait toujours tenu une place particulière dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Finalement, Ron releva la tête vers Hermione et lui fit un sourire. La jeune fille comprit et retira sa main alors qu'il se levait sans un mot et retournait auprès de sa famille pour s'asseoir à côté de Ginny, dont les larmes avaient arrêté de couler mais qui se trouvait dévastée. Elle leva la tête vers son frère et se jeta dans ses bras, et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à cette scène.

\- Hermione ?

La petite voix paniquée qui s'adressait à elle fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête pour voir deux petites filles de douze ans la regarder de leurs grands yeux terrifiés, et Hermione se demanda un instant ce que pouvaient ressentir les plus jeunes, eux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre et qui restaient démunis face à tout ce qu'il se passait.

\- Oui Caty ?

\- Est-ce que tu aurais des nouvelles d'Adrien ? Les responsables des salles communes ont déclaré qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas, mais il n'est pas non plus ici et on est très inquiè…

Hermione attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'intima à se calmer doucement. Elle avait vu la jeune fille commencer à hyper ventiler et parler de plus en plus rapidement, et le geste de Hermione sembla la calmer un petit instant.

\- Calme-toi Caty, et dis-moi où vous étiez avant que les attaques ne commencent.

\- Dans les cachots, on faisait un devoir et on a été évacués d'urgence et avec la foule affolée dans les couloirs, on l'a perdu de vue.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Si personne n'avait entendu parler du Serpentard de deuxième année depuis le début des attaques, ça devenait inquiétant. La première réaction qu'eut Hermione fut de partir à la recherche du jeune homme, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Des larmes commençaient à perler dans les yeux de Caty, et Hermione se sentit démunie un instant. Les deux Serpentards avaient été sous sa responsabilité l'année dernière et Hermione les appréciait beaucoup.

\- Très bien, reprit Hermione, alors calme-toi et allez trouver un endroit où vous installer le temps que tout cela finisse. Moi je m'occupe d'Adrien.

\- Ca va durer encore longtemps ? demanda la camarade de Caty d'un ton apeuré.

\- On espère que ça se terminera bientôt, répondit Hermione dans un sourire rassurant.

L'heure n'était pas à inquiéter les plus jeunes. D'un geste, Hermione intima les deux pré-adolescentes à aller se rassurer dans un endroit alors qu'elle tournait les talons vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

\- Tu vas où, Hermione ? demanda Harry qui la vit quitter la salle.

\- Je reviens.

\- Attends, on a besoin de toi.

\- Je sais Harry, mais là tu n'es pas le seul.

Hermione prit la main de son meilleur ami et lui fit un sourire doux. Harry, qui semblait comprendre qu'elle devait réellement régler quelque chose, lui fit un hochement de tête et lui demanda de revenir vite et sauve. Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle et prit la direction des cachots. Elle prit un couloir où deux aurors récupéraient deux corps inanimés, recouverts de draps blancs, et un haut-le-cœur prit Hermione. Elle avait envie de vomir, elle était réellement sur le point de vomir. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et elle se demanda un instant comment elle réagirait si ça avait été un de ses proches. Et ça aurait pu être elle. Ca aurait pu.

Hermione atteignit un couloir, mais deux silhouettes l'empêchèrent de passer. Kingsley Shacklebot et un auror du Ministère se tenaient devant elle.

\- Où allez-vous, mademoiselle Granger, demanda Kingsley.

\- Je dois aller dans les cachots, un élève de deuxième année y a été vu pour la dernière fois, répondit Hermione.

\- On ne peut pas vous laisser passer.

\- Mais pour l'élè…

\- Mademoiselle, l'interrompit l'auror dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, il ne reste plus personne dans les cachots actuellement. Si l'élève n'est ni dans la Grande Salle, ni dans une salle commune, il n'est pas non plus là où il a été vu pour la dernière fois.

\- Mais.

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase. Donc le Serpentard de deuxième année était porté disparu. Peut-être qu'il s'était caché. Peut-être, se dit Hermione, et peut-être qu'il avait déjà été trouvé par les mauvaises personnes. Une nouvelle fois, un haut-le-cœur prit Hermione. Un adolescent de douze ans avait peut-être besoin d'aide, mais ils semblaient indifférents. Hermione ne pouvait pas l'être.

\- Je vais quand m…

\- Non Hermione, l'interrompit cette fois Kingsley Shacklebot, les cachots sont fermés d'accès au public. Vous retournez avec nous dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione se surprit elle-même à ne pas insister. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas insister. Cette fois, Hermione se sentit réellement démunie. Elle aimerait partir à la recherche de cet enfant qui, si ça se trouvait, se cachait dans un coin de cet immense château, apeuré et seul. Combien d'autres élèves manquait-il ? Combien de morts y avait-il ? Combien y en aurait-il encore ? Hermione n'en savait rien. Et dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire actuellement pour aider qui que ce soit. Pour une des rares fois depuis qu'elle était devenue une sorcière, Hermione Granger se sentait sans pouvoirs.

Elle fut ramenée dans la Grande Salle, où des regards se posèrent sur elle. Hermione vit Harry la surveiller à distance alors qu'il parlait avec des membres de l'Ordre, et elle se rappela un instant que des gens comptaient sur elle. Harry, il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin d'elle et de Ron. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle remette en route son cerveau. Mais c'était tellement dur. Perdue, Hermione prit à nouveau place sur un banc et posa son menton sur ses poings.

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

Hermione se tourna vers Neville qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. Lui aussi était poussiéreux, tout comme elle, des combats qui venaient d'avoir lieu. Ça sauta aux yeux de Hermione à quel point les yeux de Neville étaient teintés de détermination. Il n'était plus l'enfant qui avait osé s'opposer à eux dans un élan de courage mais plein de peur, non il était devenu un adolescent prêt à risquer sa vie sans seconde pensée pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

\- Un peu démunie, je suppose.

\- Qui ne l'est pas ? répondit Neville avec gentillesse.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de l'être, confia Hermione.

\- Et bien, tu fais partie de ces gens qui changeront réellement quelque chose. Et le survivant repose entièrement ses forces sur toi. Alors je suppose que tu as moins le droit de l'être que d'autres.

Il avait raison, Hermione le savait. Harry avait entièrement confiance en elle, et comptait entièrement sur elle pour l'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Ce n'était pas son intelligence qui la différenciait des autres élèves présents dans cette salle, mais sa position. Elle était une des forces de Harry, et elle avait déjà douté trop longtemps.

\- Mais, demanda Neville, un peu inquiet, ça va aller ?

\- Je vais bien Neville, juste eu un petit moment de doute.

Neville sourit à Hermione avec sympathie. Il pouvait bien comprendre l'état dans lequel elle était, il était passé par cet état. Tout comme Ginny. Tout comme Seamus. Tout comme Dean. Tout comme tous les élèves qui avaient décidé à un moment de rejoindre le camp de Harry. Et ça ne surprenait pas le jeune homme que ça n'arrive que maintenant à Hermione, forte comme elle était, elle n'avait pas dû se permettre le doute plus tôt.

\- Le doute est toujours là ? demanda Neville.

\- Oui. Tout comme la peur. Mais aucun de ces sentiments n'a le droit de nous arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille chercha une réponse dans le regard de Neville, et la trouva dans son sourire. Elle avait raison

\- Je suppose que non, répondit Neville. Après tout, nous sommes des Gryffondors !

En effet, sourit Hermione, ils étaient des Gryffondors, ils avaient du courage. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas l'intelligence des Serdaigles, quoique en effet, elle l'avait, ils n'avaient peut-être pas la gentillesse des Poufsouffles, quoique en effet, Neville l'avait, ils n'avaient peut-être pas l'esprit des Serpentards, quoique en effet, Harry l'avait. Hermione eut un nouveau sourire, ils n'étaient qu'un simple mélange de toutes les maisons, que ce soit Gryffondor ou Serpentard.

\- Tu as rais… commença Hermione.

Serpentard. Dans son champ de vision, Hermione vit l'écusson des Serpentards sur la veste d'une élève, et quelque chose cliqua en elle alors qu'elle observait le serpent. Et elle comprit. De son regard, elle chercha Ron, qui sentit un regard sur lui et releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Hermione. Il comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose, et s'excusa auprès de sa mère avant de se lever pour se diriger vers Hermione.

Puis Hermione tourna la tête et constata que Harry n'avait pas quitté ses yeux d'elle depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il surveillait son état. Et lui aussi avait compris qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Il s'excusa auprès des membres de l'Ordre et se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle allait en direction de ses deux amis.

\- Le serpent ! Le basilic !

Et alors que ses deux amis la regardaient avec perplexité le temps qu'elle explique sa pensée, Hermione eut un sourire. Debout tous les trois en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, elle eut le sentiment qu'elle pouvait aider à faire quelque chose pour arrêter cette horreur, et ce sentiment plus que n'importe lequel insuffla de la force à Hermione.


	2. George Weasley

**Ce sentiment de vivre sereinement**

* * *

« Because all I ever wanted was to make you proud, now I'm sitting alone in this empty house. » ( _Mockingbird – Eminem_ )

George n'a pas dormi. Il a passé la nuit assis sur le canapé du Terrier, il a vu sa sœur rejoindre Harry dans le salon après le repas pour monter avec lui. Il a vu Hermione venir récupérer un livre sur la table basse et repartir après lui avoir lancé un regard. Il a vu Ron descendre en plein milieu de la nuit pour boire de l'eau et remonter, sans le voir dans la pénombre. Il a vu sa mère préparer le petit-déjeuner, le regarder, et s'apprêter à dire quelque chose pour finalement se taire et repartir.

Tout le monde le voyait et pensait à lui, mais personne ne disait rien. Et à cette pensée, George sentait son poing se serrer de frustration. Tout ce qu'il pouvait se demander, c'était si Fred pensait à lui, de là où il se trouvait. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait réfléchir, c'était ce que lui aurait dit Fred s'il s'était trouvé à côté de lui. Après tout, ils avaient gagné. Ils auraient probablement fêté ça de la façon la plus extraordinaire qu'il soit. Pour sûr que personne n'aurait dormi dans cette maison, parce que Fred et George ne les auraient jamais laissés dormir. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Fred n'était pas là, et tout le monde dormait à poings fermés pendant que George ne quittait son regard du portrait familial accroché au mur. Une famille unie et aimante. Aujourd'hui, après la mort d'un des leurs, ils étaient plus unis que jamais. Mais George, lui, se sentait seul.

Quelle ironie de se sentir si seul quand on est entouré de tant de personnes. George avait toute sa famille et ses amis qui le soutenaient, qui lui montraient leur soutien et leur présence, et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie. Il avait gardé son manteau sur les épaules, malgré le fait qu'il ait passé la nuit à l'intérieur, face au feu de cheminée si commun au Terrier. George avait froid. Il ne sentait pas le feu, il ne le voyait même pas. Et dès qu'il fermait les yeux, tout ce qu'il arrivait à visualiser était la Grande Salle de Poudlard, où des dizaines de corps s'étaient trouvés sur le sol, recouverts de draps blancs. Que les corps appartiennent à des innocents ou à des mauvais sorciers, les morts qu'on avait comptés avaient été trop nombreux. Et tout ce que George arrivait à visualiser était ce champ de bataille, le sang, et un corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, étendu sur le sol. Et un sourire.

\- Reviens-moi, Fredo.

Un simple chuchotement. C'était une demande, une supplique. Quelque chose que George savait impossible. Quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas. Il avait juste besoin que ça sorte de son cœur. Sorcier ou non, la guerre les avait touchés, les avait atteints, et maintenant qu'elle était finie, chacun se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait perdu. George avait trop perdu. Oui, ils avaient gagné la guerre, mais George, lui, avait tout perdu.

Quelle triste constatation de voir que malgré tous les gens qui peuvent nous entourer, on ne peut que se sentir seul dans sa peine et sa douleur. Que malgré tout le soutien qu'on nous montrait, on a le sentiment de lutter seul. Que malgré toute la force que l'on sait qu'on a, on ne peut que se sentir faible. Quelle triste constatation que de voir que la douleur détruit tout ce que l'on est. Si George en avait eu le cœur, il en aurait ri. Ou il aurait eu un sourire. Un sourire. George ne savait même pas s'il arriverait à en former un s'il essayait. S'il se forçait. C'était comme si Fred avait laissé son sourire sur ses lèvres pour George qui ne semblait plus capable d'en avoir un. Et puis de toute façon, pour qui sourirait-il ? Pour beaucoup de monde, mais George n'avait envie de sourire à personne, pour personne. Triste pensée.

A cette pensée, une larme coula de la joue de George. La frustration s'était transformée en tristesse. A cet instant, il ressentait de l'incompréhension. Mais George n'avait pas le luxe de se demander pourquoi, il le savait déjà. Son frère s'était sacrifié pour leur permettre de gagner. Il n'avait pas le luxe de se demander ce qu'il aurait dit à son frère s'il avait su qu'il le perdrait, il lui avait déjà tout dit avant la bataille. Il n'avait pas le luxe de s'imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait avec Fred s'il s'était trouvé avec lui à cet instant, il le savait déjà. En réalité, George ne pensait à rien, il ne se disait rien. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était un vide. Il avait un gouffre énorme dans son cœur et dans sa tête, et il ne savait pas comment le combler. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Tout le monde pensait comprendre la peine de George, après tout Fred et lui étaient jumeaux. Mais en pensant ça, ils ne comprenaient pas. Plus que son jumeau, George avait perdu son meilleur ami. On dit qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille mais ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas choisi leur lien de fraternité, mais ils avaient choisi d'en faire ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour eux. Aujourd'hui, George était seul. Triste pensée, mais qui l'enrageait. George était en colère. Contre son frère, contre lui-même, contre sa famille, contre des inconnus, contre la vie, contre Voldemort. Mais principalement contre lui-même, parce que George ne se sentait pas capable de vivre sans son frère. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à avancer seul alors qu'il avait toujours avancé à deux.

Et dire qu'ils avaient des projets ensemble, des rêves. George les suivra, mais ne les réalisera pas avec Fred. Et ce fut à cette pensée, après une nuit passée à ne rien voir, ne rien penser, que George éclata en sanglots. Comme une libération, les larmes coulèrent et un sanglot sortit de sa gorge. Il ne s'assura pas qu'il était seul, il savait qu'il l'était. Seul parce que sans son frère, sans son meilleur ami.

« _And I know the dreams will die with you today, but the truth is, they're all still here and you ain't._ » ( _Difficult – Eminem_ )


	3. Harry Potter

**Ce sentiment de vivre sereinement**

« Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était surmonter les épreuves et guérir nos blessures. »

Le sentiment de déborder, de saturer, de ne plus rien supporter, de ne plus rien accepter. Il est désarçonnant, ce sentiment que, face à la peine, on ne s'en sortira pas. Elle est troublante, cette pensée que l'on est seul dans notre douleur et que personne ne peut la comprendre, ni la partager. Face à tout ça, on se renferme sur soi, on pointe le négatif avec tout ce qu'on perd sans prendre conscience de tout le positif que l'on a déjà. On a le sentiment que personne ne peut nous comprendre, alors on parle mais on ne va pas au bout de notre pensée, on ne dit pas ce qu'on a sur le coeur, on se rétracte. Et de cette façon, on refuse d'être aidé. C'est avec le recul que l'on comprend. C'est quand la peine se calme doucement et qu'on voit que rester au fond d'un trou ne servira à rien qu'on réalise que si l'on ne parle pas, on ne peut pas être aidé. Que si l'on ne s'ouvre pas à ceux qui veulent nous aider, ils se retrouveront impuissants. C'est difficile de se rendre compte de tout ce que l'on a encore autour de nous quand on perd quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Après, qui baisse les bras et qui se bat ? Qui abandonne et qui lutte ? Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était surmonter les épreuves et guérir nos blessures.

Le regard perdu sur le quai de la gare, Harry voyait la foule d'élèves qui discutaient de vive voix. Tout le monde s'agitait autour de lui, des Gryffondors de première année semblaient être devenus inséparables de ceux de Serdaigle et le groupe prenait une place monstre près du Poudlard Express. Un peu plus loin, une fille de Serpentard glissa alors qu'elle courait et tomba sur ses genoux, pour ensuite être aidée d'un Poufsouffle qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. A quelques mètres, ses amis et camarades étaient sur le quai et discutaient devant le wagon où ils avaient posé leurs affaires. Il les voyait rire. Il les voyait parler avec énergie. Harry, lui, s'était retiré après avoir posé ses affaires. Il avait trouvé un rocher contre lequel s'appuyer, un petit peu en retrait du quai, et il observait.

Il regardait mais ne voyait pas grand-chose. Les gens passaient devant lui sans qu'ils ne les identifie, et les choses se déroulaient sans qu'il ne comprenne que ça se passait sous ses yeux. Comme s'il était éteint et que les connexions ne se faisaient pas en lui. En réalité, Harry se sentait vide, il ne se sentait pas appartenir à l'euphorie qui habitait ses camarades. Comment pouvait-il ? Il était tout seul. Encore une fois. On l'avait laissé seul. Encore une fois.

Il vit Hermione interrompre sa discussion avec Seamus et Ginny pour lever la tête vers le reste du quai. Harry savait qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un dans la foule, elle le cherchait. A côté d'elle, Ron la vit faire et posa une main sur le bras de son amie, lui disant quelque chose. Hermione hocha de la tête et arrêta de chercher. Harry savait que Ron avait déjà cherché avant elle. Ils ne le laissaient jamais seul, et il les en remercia pour ça. Ils continuaient de s'inquiéter, et aujourd'hui, ses deux amis étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

\- Harry, lui avait dit Hermione ce matin, tu n'es pas seul. Jamais.

Et lui avait hoché la tête, mais il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à ce qu'elle disait. Juste avant qu'elle ne lui dise ça, ils avaient croisé Cho Chang. Elle avait cherché son regard pour ensuite détourner les yeux en rougissant. Harry n'en avait rien eu à faire. Elle avait été son premier amour, et surtout sa première trahison.

Harry retint un sourire ironique. Non, elle n'avait pas été sa première trahison. Des trahisons, il en avait connues énormément. Une confiance qu'il avait mise en certaines personnes, ce qu'il avait regretté quand il avait réalisé que ces personnes voulaient les tuer. Tout ça parce qu'il faisait partie d'un plus grand jeu auquel il ne comprenait rien. Pouvait-il faire confiance à Dumbledore ? N'avait-il pas été un pion dans ses mains depuis le début ? Harry n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Dumbledore lui avait tourné le dos quand il avait eu besoin de lui. Jusqu'à perdre Sirius. Aujourd'hui, Harry ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir. Il n'était qu'un gosse après tout.

Inconsciemment, sa main se serra en poing et il se rendit compte qu'il respirait fort. Oui, il n'était qu'un gosse. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement profiter de sa passion dès qu'il avait un moment de libre entre ses cours ? Ne pouvait-il pas découvrir l'amour comme tout le monde ? Ne pouvait-il pas vivre de manière insouciante sans avoir le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il passait un moment agréable ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Avec un peu de chance, il le pourrait quand il ne serait plus un adolescent, s'il était toujours en vie. On lui avait pris son enfance, et maintenant son adolescence. Il venait d'apprendre qu'un futur en tant qu'adulte ne se présenterait pas à lui sans embûches. Que lui restait-il ?

Harry passa la main dans sa poche, où une photo était pliée en plusieurs. Il savait quelle était la photo, il l'avait mise intentionnellement dans sa poche ce matin. Au départ, ça avait été pour la déchirer sur le quai et laisser chacun des bouts s'envoler dans l'air. Harry avait essayé. Il s'était promis de ne pas la regarder, et de la déchirer pour ne plus jamais la revoir, sauf qu'il avait vu le sourire de Sirius dessus, et s'était senti incapable de la déchirer. C'était une photo moldue de Sirius et lui, qu'ils avaient prise à Noël dernier. Une photo où ils rayonnaient tous les deux parce qu'ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble. Une photo moldue qui représentait la promesse que quand les choses se régleraient, ils vivraient loin de la magie, ensemble, dans ce bonheur que cette photo qui ne bougeait pas pouvait dégager. Mais ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Harry la haïssait, cette photo qui représentait des promesses brisées à jamais.

Il avait fait une erreur, une grave erreur, celle de penser que la présence de son parrain à ses côtés serait éternelle. Il l'avait retrouvé et avait pensé qu'il ne le perdrait jamais, et ce malgré la clandestinité, malgré les avis de recherche, malgré la peur qu'il soit capturé par le Ministère. Ils avaient tous les deux pensé que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils ne se perdraient plus. C'était tellement facile de s'en persuader, de cette idée que la présence des gens que l'on aime est éternelle. S'il s'en était senti la force, Harry aurait esquissé un sourire ironique. Si l'on savait la vérité, on prendrait le temps de les aimer plus, de les remercier de respecter le rôle qu'ils jouent à la lettre. Si seulement on réalisait. On ne prend pas assez le temps d'aimer nos proches, on ne prend pas suffisamment la peine de réaliser tout ce qu'ils font pour nous, tout ce qu'ils sacrifient. C'était une des seules choses que Harry arrivait à se dire, qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de suffisamment aimer son parrain et le lui montrer. Il le regrettait aujourd'hui, parce que quand perd ceux qu'on aime, on regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps, car la vie l'a pris pour nous.

La vie lui avait pris ses parents, le temps, et son parrain. Aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui lui restait ? Qu'est-ce qui valait encore la peine dans sa vie ? Inconsciemment, Harry avait gardé le regard posé sur ses amis, et une nouvelle fois, Hermione s'agita sur elle-même en cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter et n'aimait pas le fait que Harry ne soit pas avec eux. Mais Harry ne faisait pas attention à ça, continuant de se demander ce qui lui restait. Maintenant, il devait retourner chez les Dursley, des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas et qu'il n'aimait pas. Si Harry avait en effet une destinée toute tracée, pourquoi souffrait-il autant des événements ? Il n'avait jamais pleuré la mort de ses parents, peut-être parce qu'il ne les avait pas connus. Et pourtant, là, Harry sentait des larmes lui monter en réfléchissant à la mort de son parrain. Des larmes qu'il ravala, il ne pleurerait pas.

Était-ce écrit, qu'on lui prendrait Sirius aussitôt qu'il le retrouverait ? Était-ce prévu, qu'il le voie partir sous ses yeux alors qu'il ne l'avait pas connu pendant treize ans ? Était-ce normal, qu'il ressente cette douleur au niveau de la cage thoracique ? Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à prendre une inspiration correcte, à cause de ce qui bloquait au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Harry Potter le survivant. Tu parles, il n'était qu'un adolescent impuissant. Il subissait sa peine comme il avait subi toute sa vie. Harry tiqua à cette pensée. Une phrase que Sirius lui avait dite quelques mois plus tôt lui revint, alors qu'ils parlaient de ses parents.

\- Je pensais que je ne survivrais pas au fait de ne plus entendre le rire de James, lui avait dit Sirius, mais en fait ce qui m'a réellement tué à petit feu, c'était de me rendre compte à chaque fois que je n'avais rien pu faire pour éviter ça. On passe notre vie à chercher quelle est notre utilité dans ce monde, en quoi on pourrait servir à quelque chose. Et on voit ses proches mourir en étant la définition même de l'impuissance.

Harry avait été impuissant face à la mort de Sirius, et ce sentiment le rongeait, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. La mort de Sirius, il l'avait causée. Il en était responsable. Et peut-être qu'un jour, il arrêterait de penser de cette façon, mais pour le moment c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire. Sauf que Sirius s'était senti responsable de la mort de son père et cette culpabilité n'était jamais partie. La culpabilité pouvait ronger l'esprit, Harry le savait. C'était un sentiment qui se plaçait à côté de la haine, et la haine avait rongé l'esprit de Voldemort. Il ne fallait pas que Harry soit rongé par la culpabilité et la haine. Et pourtant, il se sentait coupable et haineux. Il n'arrivait pas à combattre ces sentiments.

Peut-être qu'en fait, Harry n'était pas suffisamment fort, suffisamment puissant pour lutter contre ce qui l'entourait. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il avait toujours cru en lui un minimum, et c'était douloureux de prendre conscience que la personne qu'il était était trop faible pour lutter contre le monde. On passe notre temps à se persuader, à se persuader pendant des années que les efforts paient et que quand on veut, on peut. Harry avait toujours essayé d'être un bon sorcier, il s'était vu donner tout ce qu'il avait pour lutter contre Voldemort s'il le fallait. Et pour la deuxième fois, face à la mort, il réalisait que non, les efforts ne payaient pas toujours, et que l'on avait beau essayer, ça ne marcherait pas, que malgré tout ce qu'on tentera, on n'est pas capable de tout faire. Ce serrement du coeur, ces larmes qui montent, cette mâchoire qui se contracte, ce regard qui se perd, cette brûlure au niveau de la rétine de l'oeil, tous ces effets par lesquels notre corps réagit, ces effets qui montrent que l'on réalise que parfois, on est juste faible. Faible, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le caractère ou la manière d'assumer les coups, simplement le fait que dans la vie, il y aura toujours des moments où l'on se sentira inutile et insignifiant, où l'on ne voudra plus de nous-mêmes parce qu'on veut juste se détester et ne jamais se revoir dans une glace. C'était ce que Harry ressentait depuis plusieurs jours. Harry Potter, le survivant. Il se sentait comme un gosse inutile et insignifiant.

Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était surmonter les épreuves et guérir nos blessures. Harry aurait aimé ne jamais réaliser que les épreuves ne faisaient que se multiplier et se complexifier à chaque obstacle franchi. Il aurait aimé ne jamais réaliser qu'on avait beau passer du temps à soigner nos plaies, elles resteraient toujours ancrées bien profondément dans la chair, prêtes à ressurgir au moindre signe de faiblesse pour trancher nos convictions un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- Harry, que fais-tu seul ?

Hermione et Ron. Ils se trouvaient devant lui, la mine inquiète et l'air concerné. Comment avaient-ils fait pour le trouver, lui qui passait inaperçu depuis son spot, il n'en savait rien, mais il n'en était pas étonné.

\- Les gens te cherchent vieux, lui dit Ron en s'appuyant à côté de lui sur le rocher.

\- Et nous, on s'inquiète, continua Hermione.

\- Tu t'inquiètes toujours Hermione, lui répondit Harry.

\- Bien sûr, et ça n'arrêtera pas de si tôt.

Un sourire doux, Harry ne pouvait qu'y répondre. Elle le maternait, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Harry. Ça ne lui semblait même pas étrange, après tout ça avait toujours été ce que Hermione faisait avec Ron et lui, les materner et les protéger d'eux-mêmes.

\- Dumbledore a bien dit que tu ne resterais pas longtemps chez les Dursley cet été, c'est ça ? demanda Ron pour éviter le silence.

\- C'est ça. Mais bon, j'attends pas grand chose de sa part alors on verra bien.

\- Ne dis pas ça Harry, gronda Hermione.

Les sourcils froncés, la mine mécontente, Hermione planta son regard dans celui de Harry et son cœur se serra. Le regard de son ami était vide. Elle se doutait que depuis qu'il s'était isolé, ce qui faisait bien une demi-heure maintenant, il n'avait du penser qu'à Sirius, et des idées mauvaises avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête. Son défaitisme vis-à-vis de Dumbledore le prouvait bien, et ça ne plut pas à Hermione. Elle refusait que Harry entre dans un mode où seules les pensées négatives le conforteraient.

\- Tu sais très bien que Dumbledore essaie de gérer comme il peut. Son but est de défaire Voldemort, et toi tu es la clé de cette défaite. Tu sais qu'il pense également à ton bien, mais c'est un homme comme les autres, il fait des erreurs.

\- Ses erreurs ont tué Sirius.

\- Non Harry, ce sont nos actions qui ont tué Sirius.

Ça avait été dit sur un ton doux et avenant, mais avait été violent. Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent sous la surprise tandis que Harry fusilla Hermione du regard. Mais la jeune fille supporta les regards. Ils étaient trois, il en fallait au moins un qui voyait la réalité en face pour ne pas que le trio entier se conforte dans l'erreur.

\- N'interprète pas mal mes propos Harry, je sais comment toi tu réfléchis. Tu te dis que tes erreurs ont mené à la mort de Sirius, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes allés au Ministère parce que nous avions une mission qu...

\- On n'avait aucune mission, coupa Harry sèchement.

\- Si, nous en avions une. Parce que si ça n'avait pas été pour libérer Sirius comme nous le pensions, ça aurait été une autre fois pour aller chercher la prophétie quand nous aurions appris son existence. Et peut-être que ça aurait fini de la même façon. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton combat contre Voldemort n'est pas fini, et il ne fait que commencer. Tu as une mission, et pour cela il faut vivre dangereusement. Alors Sirius est mort, mais peut-être que dans quelques mois, ce sera Ron ou moi.

Hermione s'était approchée doucement de Harry et avait fini par poser sa main sur le bras de son ami. Lui qui était en colère quelques minutes plus tôt s'était adouci. Il savait que Hermione avait raison, qu'au fond, Sirius était mort parce qu'il avait accepté d'entrer dans la bataille et qu'il ne serait jamais resté en retrait dans la guerre. Harry savait que son parrain avait fait le choix de venir au Ministère alors que Dumbledore le lui avait déconseillé. Il n'avait pensé qu'à protéger Harry mais Harry n'était pas celui qui avait causé la mort de Sirius. Mais c'était trop simple de dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas se blâmer continuellement, mais pour le moment, c'était la seule façon dont il pouvait raisonner, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait se dire qui semblait logique.

\- Il est mort parce qu'il a décidé de me protéger.

\- Et c'était SON choix, dit Hermione avec force. Tout comme c'est le nôtre de te soutenir. Tu n'as pas le droit de te sentir coupable pour la mort d'une personne qui avait décidé de participer à la guerre. Celui qui a fait ce choix n'est plus un innocent dans quelque chose qui le dépasse.

\- Ce n'est pas que ton combat Harry, continua Ron, c'est celui de toute une société, de plusieurs générations. On mène tous notre combat pour notre liberté.

Pour notre liberté. Pour le moment, Harry était enchaîné. Mais il n'était pas seul. Quelle misère, avait-il déjà été aussi perdu que ces derniers jours, Harry ne pensait pas. A une époque, il cherchait une identité. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ses parents, ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'il représentait, ce qu'il pouvait devenir. Maintenant, il l'avait, cette identité. Il l'avait trouvée dans ce monde sorcier qui était le sien, auprès de gens qui l'aidaient à devenir qui il pouvait être. Mais Harry se demandait s'il devenait la personne qu'il devrait être. Il était perdu, mais pas parce qu'il ne savait pas qui il était.

Puis l'atmosphère changea soudainement. Quand Harry posa ses yeux sur Hermione, il vit son visage se tordre soudainement de douleur. Elle avait mal, et la main qu'elle porta à ses côtes donna suffisamment d'explications sur les causes de sa douleur. Ce fut automatique quand les deux jeunes sorciers se rendirent compte de la douleur de leur amie, Ron s'approcha rapidement et passa sa main autour de la taille de Hermione pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le sol alors que Harry indiquait à la jeune fille d'inspirer et d'expirer fortement, ce qu'elle fit au rythme de la voix de Harry. Elle avait mal, mais le contrôle de sa respiration calmait doucement la douleur en plus de la position assise. Et au bout d'une ou deux minutes, la douleur se calma.

\- Ça va, Hermy ? demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment tu te sens ? continua Harry.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais posa ses yeux sur ses deux amis avant de sourire. Leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts, et ils avaient une mine alarmée. Aucun des deux ne s'était posé de questions, n'avait réfléchi, ils avaient agi sur l'instinct pour calmer sa douleur. Ils avaient pris soin de calmer sa douleur comme un automatisme, et ça réchauffa le cœur de Hermione.

\- Je vais bien les garçons, je vais bien.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête, et leurs regards alarmés retrouvèrent une contenance alors qu'ils décidaient de s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de Hermione. Le train ne partirait pas avant une demi-heure, alors ils pouvaient bien rester entre eux le temps qu'il parte.

\- Il va falloir que tu te reposes cet été, Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Harry.

\- Bien sûr que si, on s'inquiète, répondit Ron. Et puis, si t'es pas opérationnelle, comment on fera nous ?

Un sourire complice qu'ils partagèrent tous les trois. Ils le savaient bien, que sans Hermione, les deux sorciers n'y arriveraient pas.

\- Et bien, répondit Hermione, vous continuerez à vous prendre des vents de la part des filles.

Cette fois, Hermione rigola, surtout face à l'air déconfit de Ron et Harry.

\- Je te ferais dire Hermione, dit Harry avec un petit sourire, que niveau vie amoureuse, tu ne t'en sors pas mieux que nous !

\- C'est vrai, et tu sais pourquoi ? répondit Hermione avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Dis toujours.

\- C'est parce qu'on n'a besoin de personne d'autre que nous trois. Ces histoires d'amour sont récentes, ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on y pense, mais on sait également qu'elles sont éphémères. Je me sens suffisamment comblée dans mes amitiés pour ne pas avoir besoin d'amour. Ce n'est pas le temps, ce n'est pas la période. Ce n'est pas la priorité, ce n'est pas un besoin.

Harry et Ron ne répondirent pas, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un sourire. Hermione n'avait pas tort. Ce qui comptait, c'était de créer des relations sur lesquelles ils pouvaient compter et en lesquelles croire. Comme celle qu'ils partageaient en ce moment.

\- Hermione, la parole sage, dit Ron.

\- Hermione, la maman, continua Harry.

\- Hermione, le seul cerveau actif surtout, termina Hermione.

Encore une fois, un sourire complice passa entre les trois sorciers.

\- Dire que tu gâches tes capacités avec nous, lâcha ironiquement Ron.

\- Pourtant, je ne me vois pas ailleurs qu'avec vous, assis sur le sol de la gare de Poudlard. Je ne me vois pas ailleurs qu'à tes côtés, Harry. Et je sais que Ron se dit la même chose.

Et ça, Harry le savait. Jusqu'au bout, ils seraient avec lui. Ils l'avaient été depuis le début. La mort de Ron ou de Hermione ? Elle était impensable. Ils avaient été présents dès son premier jour dans le monde des sorciers. Aujourd'hui, ils combattaient un des sorciers les plus dangereux de l'époque, mais sa première bataille, il l'avait faite avec eux, contre un troll qu'ils avaient défait en cinq minutes. Ça avait été un exploit à l'époque, et aujourd'hui ils en souriaient. Peut-être que dans quelques années, ils souriraient de ces années.

\- J'y arriverais jamais sans vous, lâcha Harry dans un murmure.

\- On le sait, Harry James Potter, mais nous, on est là. Et tu n'as pas le droit, aucun droit tu entends, d'un jour croire que tu es seul. Tu n'es jamais seul, Harry.

Avec ces mots, les larmes étaient montées aux yeux de Hermione. Combien de fois se l'étaient-ils dit, qu'ils étaient ensemble dans la bataille ? En réalité, très peu de fois. Ils se l'étaient toujours montré, mais dans ces moments de douleur, ces moments où l'on pensait qu'on ne sortirait jamais du gouffre dans lequel la peine du deuil nous mettait, il fallait également se le rappeler à voix haute. Les mots de Hermione, et le regard de Ron, et Harry savait. Il n'était pas seul dans ce combat. Il se demandait un peu plus tôt ce qui lui restait ? Il avait des alliés, qui étaient nombreux et dont le nombre ne faisait que grandir. Et surtout, il avait ses deux compagnons de guerre. Ils étaient l'intelligence et la force, la rationalité et l'humour, la sincérité et le tact, mais surtout le soutien et la confiance.

Et cette fois, quand Harry pensa à Sirius, il eut un peu moins mal. Il savait que ça prendrait du temps avant qu'il n'accepte la mort de son parrain. Il savait que ça prendrait du temps, avant qu'il n'arrête de se blâmer. Mais il savait également que Hermione serait toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'enfermer dans sa douleur et ses idées noires. Il savait que Ron serait toujours là pour ne pas le laisser s'enfermer dans sa douleur et ses idées noires.

Harry le comprenait maintenant, que dans la vie, il fallait accepter le soutien des autres, qu'il ne fallait pas se renfermer sur soi en pensant mieux gérer la douleur. Parce que c'était faux, on ne s'en sort pas mieux tout seul. Parfois, il faut accepter d'avoir besoin de se reposer sur les autres, il faut réaliser que si on cherche à être entouré, c'est qu'il y a une raison, cette raison de ne pas vouloir affronter le monde et ses difficultés seul. Harry le comprenait maintenant, que sans ses amis, il n'avancerait pas. Ils étaient le soutien qu'il ne pouvait se procurer lui-même.

Un sifflement se fit entendre, et les trois sorciers comprirent que c'était le signal. Leur cinquième année prenait fin à l'instant, et ils se levèrent du sol pour se diriger vers le quai où leurs camarades leur faisaient signe de se dépêcher. Le temps d'un instant, Harry, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un sourire avant de se mettre à courir. Cette année prenait fin de façon douloureuse, mais une chose était sûre, c'était que dans la peine et la douleur, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et si Harry avait souvent ressenti de la tristesse de ne pas avoir eu ses parents en grandissant pour le soutenir et l'aimer, il savait qu'il avait ses deux amis actuellement pour ça.

Un pied sur la marche du train, une main sur la barre de la porte, Harry s'arrêta un instant avant de monter. Il leva la tête vers le ciel bleu et chercha une lumière. Et ça pouvait être son imagination, mais il la vit, la lumière de son parrain, qui lui souriait et lui disait que tout irait bien. Et serein, Harry monta dans le train où Hermione et Ron l'attendaient pour entrer le couloir.

S'il fallait combattre Voldemort, Harry le ferait. S'il fallait venger Sirius, Harry le ferait. S'il fallait protéger les gens qu'il aimait, Harry le ferait. S'il devait prendre le risque de tomber, Harry le ferait. Parce qu'il savait que s'il tombait et qu'il fallait l'aider à se relever, ses amis le feraient.


End file.
